


Hard Pass

by remarks



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Demon Deals, M/M, foot stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarks/pseuds/remarks
Summary: Azul leans forward in his chair, steepling his fingers underneath his chin. "Are you sure you're not willing to make a deal? Isn't there anything you want in return? I'm willing to overlook a contract just this once, Idia."
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Hard Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



"So it's come to this." Azul leans forward in his chair, steepling his fingers underneath his chin. "Are you sure you're not willing to make a deal? Isn't there anything you want in return? I'm willing to overlook a contract just this once, Idia."

"You'd want your boyfriend to sign one of your contracts?" Idia's eyes are glued to the tabletop, but the fact that he actually said the word _boyfriend_ out loud without the help of his tablet makes Azul smile anyway. But what kind of question is that? Idia is powerful and a genius; of course Azul wants a little bit of that power for himself. "Anyway," Idia continues. "No. Hard pass."

Azul sighs, put out. He adjusts his glasses and slumps down, slipping his foot out of his loafer and stretching just far enough for his toes to reach Idia's ankle. "Hard pass?" he echoes, running his toes up and down Idia's calf. It's almost a shame that Night Raven College is located on land because this would be so much easier with his tentacles. Then again, Idia would drown or extinguish underwater long-term, and that would be the real shame. "So there's absolutely nothing I can do to convince you not to do this?"

Idia's cheeks have deepened to an attractive dark blue as Azul's foot continues its creep up his long legs, steadily stroking his knee now. If Azul slides down as low as he can in his seat, he can reach the inside of Idia's thigh and maybe even higher. But even though Idia doesn't stop him, his hands balled into fists on top of the table, he still shakes his head hard.

"D3," Idia says instead.

Azul laughs and puts his foot down again. "Damn it, Idia. You sunk my Battleship."

Of course he had. Idia hates losing as much as Azul does. They're not in the Board Game Club together for nothing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little treat for you, doxy. i love that they're in board game club together! [explanation for anyone who doesn't get what they're playing](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=you%20sunk%20my%20battleship).


End file.
